Fear Has Two Meanings
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: When they meet, darkness falls, but someone will bring back the light into the life of this cold and dark, twisted person. But who will it be?


_**Fear Has Two Meanings**_

She sat in her study with piles of letters on her desk; letters all asking to do with Arendelle. She laughed to herself as she grabbed another letter. _This will be a long day._ Elsa thought. Suddenly, frost appeared and she immediately dropped the letter. The frost began to create a beautiful design. That could only mean one thing: Jack Frost and his sister, Emma Overland, were in town. She put everything to the side and composed herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up, smiling. "Come in." The door opened to reveal…

In Burgess, Jack, and Emma were finishing the last of their packing. Emma looked up, smiling.

"Jack?" Emma asked. He looked down at her, smiling. "Do you like Queen Elsa as a…lover?"

"W-What?" Jack chuckled, as he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh," Emma chuckled. "No reason." He laughed, put her on his shoulders and flew to Arendelle.

When the door opened, Emma ran to Elsa's arms and was twirled in the air. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You like that, Emma?" Elsa asked. Just then, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf came in and after a small reunion and a nice dinner, they headed outside to watch the Northern Lights. Elsa smiled as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. Emma smiled and mouthed: _I told you so_. Jack laughed and mouthed back, _Yeah, yeah, you were right._ A few moments later, Elsa began snoring, and so was Anna, who was sleeping on Kristoff. The boys gave each other _we should get them to bed_ look. Suddenly, Emma fell asleep on Olaf. He looked up at the boys and giggled. He whispered, "A little help here, please?" After helping Olaf, and putting the girls to bed, they fell asleep on the ground next to Anna, Elsa, Emma, and Olaf.

Later that night, both Emma and Jack had the same dream: The Encounter of the Sibling Wolf.

 _ **Emma's Dream**_

 _ **It was moments after his death that she saw it: A strong-looking wolf with big, bright blue eyes. She stared at him, and he stared at her…This could only mean one thing: Jack…is…still…alive…watching…her…protecting…her…being…her…big…brother…**_

 _ **End of Dream**_

 _ **Jack's Dream**_

 _ **It was moments after he was immortal that he saw it: A young-looking wolf with big, bright brown eyes. He stared at her and she stared at him…This could only mean one thing: Emma…is…alive…watching…him…protecting…him…being…his…little…sister…**_

 _ **End of Dream**_

The next day, Jack and Emma woke up and headed outside to see Elsa and the others waiting for them in the courtyard. Elsa went up to Jack and jumped into his arms and kissed him; he didn't hesitate and kissed her right back. When they pulled away from each other, they were blushing. "T-That was new…" Jack mumbled. Suddenly, he was transformed back into his 17th-century clothes, but with his eyes and hair remained the same color – blue and white. The others looked in surprise, especially Emma, who had tears in her eyes. She ran into his arms. "Miss the real me, huh?" She nodded while shaking and crying. "Well, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He turned to Elsa and Emma. "I have some bad news…Manny told me that Pitch will kidnap both of you…but neither I nor the Guardians can do anything until Pitch's plan is in working course….."

He paced back and forth in his lair, continually looking at the globe. Onyx, the leader of the Nightmare horses, came up to him. "Frost? In _love_ and still has his sister?! Impossible!" Onyx nodded. Pitch turned to his Nightmare. "I want you to get his… _family_." Onyx nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Pitch. He stood there and listened to his master. "Alive." He leaves.

Elsa and Emma sat in the library. looking out the window, thinking of what Jack told them. Emma began to breathe rapidly and Elsa went to her. "Emma, are you alright, my dear?"

"I-I'm scared…what if Jack told us comes true?" Emma asked, fear rising in her voice. Elsa turned to her and went down her height. Emma threw herself on Elsa and began crying harder.

"Emma…" Came Elsa's soothing voice. Emma looked at her with puffy eyes from crying.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?" Emma said, her voice barely audible. "Are you scared too…like me?"

Anna looked at Jack: _What do you mean Pitch wants Elsa and Emma? Why? What did they do?_ Jack looked at her, then at the ground and sighed. "I don't know Anna, but I know that I can't do this –" Before Jack could finish his sentence, the Guardians appeared. They smiled at him as they approached the group. "There's someone else we need someone special. Emily Jane, Pitch's own flesh, and blood daughter. Mother Nature. She can help talk sense into his cold, twisted mind."

While Elsa comforted Emma, the window slammed open, causing Emma to shiver. Elsa stood up to close it but saw a shadowy figure slowly come towards her. She waited, and Emma went up to her with fear and concern. "It's just a fog, Emma," Elsa said, calmly, even though she knew it was something worse than she actually thinks it is. "Don't worry." When she took another look, the figure was just inches near her face. Elsa immediately grabbed Emma and protected her, but before Elsa or Emma could call for help, the shadowy horse knocked them out and disappeared.

"I'm gonna go check on Elsa and Emma," Anna said. Olaf held out his hand. "OK. C'mon," Olaf smiled and off they went to the library. As they walked, servants stood in fear and pointed to the library, their bodies shaking. "What happened? Why are you shaking?" Gerda, scared as she was, grabbed Anna's arm and pointed to the library door. Anna looked confused, but when she saw the disaster in the room and the window wide open, screamed at the top of her lungs in fear….

Kristoff and the Guardians heard screaming coming from inside and immediately ran inside to see Anna, Olaf, and the servants all standing in fear, shaking terribly. "Pitch…took…them…."

Darkness filled their eyes as the two girls slowly woke up. "Ugh…" They moaned. Chains tightened around their bodies. "AGH!" Evil laughter filled the room as the chains rattled.

"You're both awake," A voice mumbled. "That's good to hear and see." Pitch appeared. Emma's eyes went wide with fear as her lips began to quiver. Pitch gave her a nasty grin and laughed.

"What do you want from us, Pitch?" Elsa asked. Pitch rolled his eyes and slithered closer to her. She could feel her body heaving up and down as Pitch cornered her more into the wall. She attempted to muster her strength to speak. "S-Stay away from me, Pitch. Get away from me." And, as if by magic, Pitch obeyed. The chains released its grip on the girls and they breathed.

"I want you both to suffer," Pitch said. Emma looked up at Elsa, and she looked down at her.

"Why?" Emma asked, her voice no longer quivering in fear. "We have nothing to give you."

" _You_ don't, " Pitch said. He pointed to the globe. "But _he_ does. Jackson Overland Frost."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat and she stuttered in fear. "M-My brother? Why?"

Pitch went up to her with a cold laugh. "To prove that he _can't_ always save _everyone!_ "

Jack's eyes went wide as he heard these words escape from Anna's lips. He looked at the moon. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Jack screamed. "WHEN WILL YOU ACTUALLY HELP ME?! I'VE BEEN INVISIBLE FOR YEARS, LOST MY MOTHER AND FATHER, AND NOW MY SISTER AND THE GIRL I'VE LOVED EVER SINCE I TOOK CARE OF HER AS A CHILD IS IN THE HANDS OF MY LIFE LONG RIVAL! AND NOT EVEN HIS OWN DAUGHTER WANTS TO SEE HIM! HOW MUCH LONGER DO I – WE – HAVE TO ENDURE THIS?!" The moon gave him no answer. "TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!"

Tooth and Anna went up to Jack and put their hands on his shoulders. "Jack…" They started. Jack pushed the two girls away and locked himself in Elsa's room. They followed. "JACK!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack yelled back, his voice breaking as tears streamed down his face. The two girls looked at each other, sighed and sadly walked away until it was completely silent.

The two girls went to the others. "How is he?" Bunny asked. They shook their heads. "Nothing?"

"He just slammed the door…" Tooth said. Anna looked at her and continued the sentence.

"And said 'LEAVE ME ALONE!"' Anna continued. "It's like he's blaming himself…for-"

"For nothing," A voice came. They looked around to see a woman with long, black hair that tumbled down her back and her dress with the color of green for nature and piercing green eyes that shone in the moonlight…Mother Nature. She walked up to them with the train of her dress following her. "Jackson is a good, young man, but ever since his death, he's been questioning everything, especially his own existence. Yes, he died to save someone, but it wasn't enough."

"Mother Nature speaks the truth," Came another voice. Manny…they looked up at him and continued to listen. "His sister, Emma Overland, was the one who suffered the most. she would go to his grave every day, until one-day…she died, she sacrificed herself for her best friend…"

Pitch stood just outside his lair where the wooden bed stood and looked up at the moon. "Oh, don't tell me that you didn't know what would happen to these girls," Pitch said. The moon gave no answer. Pitch smiled. He always knew that Manny would never have anything to say in times like these – especially when believers of the Guardians, like Elsa and Emma – were in danger. He could feel more power entering into his body and, from the screams of pain that were heard inside the lair, Pitch was going to overcome the world with cold and darkness once and for all.

The Nightmare Horses backed away and turned into human beings. Elsa and Emma were too petrified to say anything. Suddenly, Elsa's hair and eyes turned brown. "His plan's working…"

"W-What?" Elsa said, looking down at her hair. "WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"SHUT UP!" Onyx screamed, slapping her across the face. "And it's not me…it's Pitch."

"TELL HIM TO MAKE IT STOP!" Emma cried. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Onyx screamed back at the top of his lungs. That shut them up. "MASTER PITCH WANTS YOU BOTH TO SUFFER AND THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE ELSA SUFFER IS BY TAKING AWAY HER POWERS!" He grabs Emma. "As for you!" He looks at his men. "KEEP GOING!" He looks at Emma. "I'll deal with this one." They disappear.

The sound of a knife on wood was heard throughout the room. Tears were streaming down his face. Suddenly, the door burst open and North charged at Jack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He pulls the knife out of Jack's hand and examines the staff, then turned to Jack. "Why are you doing this?!" The others came running in and the girls gasped in shock and covered their mouths with their lips. Jack, pain, fear, and tears in his eyes, laid his head on North's chest. "Jackson?"

Pitch came up to Emma. "So…you want me to stop, huh?" Emma gulped in fear. "I'll make your suffering long-lived." He swiftly moved his hand and a small arrow appears. "This will be your downfall." He stabs the arrow in Emma's heart. She screamed out in pain. "Perfect. Let it begin." She looked up at him. _You…leave…the…queen…alone…_ He kicked her in the stomach. She curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. Pitch, satisfied, disappears in the shadows.

"How is it with the queen?" Pitch said, walking briskly towards the weak-looking Elsa who struggled to look back up at him. "Pathetic." He grabs her hair and pins her against the wall and chokes her. He lifted her off the ground and tightened his grip on her. She gasped in pain as she began kicking and clawing at his hands in anyway to escape, but it was no use, his grip would only tighten. Her face began to turn blue and her head began to spin, then it was lights out.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and in the midst stood a young, baby wolf: Emma. She spoke up. "Elsa and I need your help. Elsa will come to you as a wolf." She disappeared but made sure that everyone, especially Jack, heard this. "You're a wolf guardian. Elsa's guardian."

Later that night, Jack came to Elsa in his wolf form. She looked away as he turned human. Suddenly, Pitch whispered in her mind: _You're a prisoner, not to me, but your own fear._ "Look at me," Jack said. She looked at him: _How can I, Jack? If I'm a prisoner of my own fear?_ He left.

Jack's wolf form returned back to him turning human again. "So, what happened?" Anna asked.

"She won't let me help her," Jack said, looking down. Suddenly, Pitch appeared with the girls.

"ELSA!" Anna cried. "EMMA!" She turned to Pitch. "LET THEM GO, PITCH! NOW!"

"I'll let only one of them go," Pitch said. They looked at him. "But you must choose wisely."

"Jack, just choose Emma," Elsa said. "She's your sister and your family and I'm not."

"She's right, Overland Frost," Pitch said. "And besides, I need Elsa for my plan." He disappeared with Elsa. "And don't try to save her, because there will be consequences if you do."

"That was very brave of you, Elsa," Pitch mumbled. She looked at him, her body boiling and tensing in anger. He grabbed her throat and gave her a tight squeeze. She fell to the ground and there was a huge bruise on her throat. He stepped on her arm, causing her to scream in pain. He got off of her and took a step back. Elsa pushed herself to stand and put her hand on to the wall. She looked at him with fierceness in her eyes, her chest heavily from the pain. "Impressive…"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, clutching her chest in pain. Suddenly, she falls to the ground.

"It's coming as I planned," Pitch said as he watched Elsa's hair and eyes turn to a darker brown.

"No…" Elsa mumbled in pain as she watched another strand of her hair turn brown once more.

Later that night, Emma screamed out in pain. Jack came running in and saw Nightmare Sand seeping through her back and chest. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Jack, I'm scared!"

"What did he do?" Jack asked, examining her body with a gentle hand. "I need to know…"

"He shot an arrow…in my heart…" Emma said. Jack held her tightly. "It hurts really bad, Jack."

"I know, I know…" Jack mumbled. Suddenly, she fell asleep on his lap. He sighed and held her gently, carrying her to bed. He put the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight…"

Elsa fell asleep in the dungeons, hugging herself for the love of keeping warm. Pitch left and Nightmare Horses, who turned into me, to watch over her while he kept watching over the globe. "She is a strong believer, but, like any other 'child', she has fear. The only thing I have to do is to get deeper into her mind until I finally break her to do my will." Pitch monologue to himself.

"YOU SHALL NO LONGER HURT THE GIRL!" Said a voice. A female voice. He laughed.

"And what will you do about it, my dear?" Pitch said in a mocking voice. She came to him.

"I shall deal with you like I always have…Kozmotis _Pitchiner…father." Mother Nature said. Pitch looked at her and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, hugging her. "I am Emily Jane…your daughter. And I am here to help you, father, to help you to come back to the light…"_

The next day, the Guardians went to check up on Jack and his sister, only to see them sleeping on top of each other. Today was the day to confront Pitch and make him see the light. They sent Mother Nature, his only daughter, Emily Jane, ahead of them to try and at least reason with him.

"Time to wake up," said a voice. Elsa moaned a bit, then looked up. Onyx (in his human form) was standing over her along with his men. She sighed and stood up. Onyx's men grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward. "Careful with her men, she's been through enough already."

She looked up at him. "Wait…do you actually care for me?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Haven't you heard?" Onyx asked. She shook her head. "His daughter brought him back to the light…she turned him good again." She cocked her head in disbelief. "See for yourself then."

"Bring her here men," Pitch said. They brought Elsa out and pushed her – gently – to her knees. "You don't believe what my men told you?" Elsa shook her head. "Well, it's true. Believe me."

"I know you have a daughter, because of her, she made you who you are," Elsa said. "But my question is: why did you turn dark, cruel, and twisted in the first place?" He looked at her with sincerity. She understood now. "You were forced into the darkness; you couldn't stop yourself." He nodded and asked her for forgiveness. "I forgive you." His men released her, and her powers returned to her – her eyes and hair were back to their original color – she looked at him and hugged him tightly. Tears stream down his face. She looked at him. "We're human. We make mistakes, but it's our own choices and decisions to make if we want those mistakes to define us."

Emma looked up at her brother and saw him with his brown hair and eyes. "What happened?" Jack sighed and showed her his staff; it was completely chipped. She covered her mouth in shock, tears welled up in her eyes. She backed away. "Oh, Jack…what have you done?" Jack went up to her, but she stepped back. "NO! Father gave you the staff as a gift and you destroyed it!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her run off. _What have I done…..?_ Jack thought.

She kept running and running until she couldn't run anymore. She looked around and realized that she was lost in the woods. Well, isn't that great? At least she could get away from her brother and evil thing he did. Why would he do such a thing?! That staff was a Christmas gift from their father who had Leukemia. He gave it to him the day of December 25th, before they found him dead in his bed the next morning. She remembered the way Jack jumped onto his father's lifeless body and the way he kept holding onto his hand until the doctors and nurses gently pulled him away. She remembered the way he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. She remembered when she and her mother went to him and comforted him. The way he held onto them, his body shaking uncontrollably and the way his words weren't even audible.

"Excuse me, Emma?" said a voice. Emma looked up to see Anna, Jack, Olaf, Kristoff, and the Guardians. She stood up and held Olaf's hand. "Let's go bring Pitch back to the light of day."

"Hey, Emma…" Jack trailed off. He showed her the staff. "I fixed it." She jumped into his arms and for the rest of the way, she slept on him. Jack smiled up at her. "Sweet dreams, little sis…"

Pitch and Elsa, along with his men stood outside the entryway of his lair with Emily Jane watching over them. Pitch turned to his daughter, but before he could say a thing, her arms were wrapped around his neck, just as he remembered when she was a child. Pitch embraced her back, tears streaming down his face. Elsa smiled warmly. "I love you, Daddy…" Emily Jane mumbled. Manny smiled down at Pitch and turned him back into his human self. He looked up at the moon.

They finally made it to Pitch's lair. Mother Nature went and stood by the Guardians. Pitch looked at Elsa and motioned her to go to them. She did as she was told. Emma slowly woke up and Jack put her down. She looked at them, then at Pitch; she ran into his arms and he released her from the arrow that was in her heart with his powers of light and love. Just then, the parents of Anna, Elsa, Jack, and Emma appeared. Both sets of siblings were overjoyed to see their parents that they ran and hugged them. Pitch held his daughter close and she smiled up at him. "I knew there was still good in you," She said, looking up at him. "You just needed time to find it."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Pitch said. They all introduced themselves to the parents.

"Your Majesties…" Jack bowed. "I have been your daughter's Guardian since the day she was born and I have grown fond of being with such a snowflake from heaven. I only ask…may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" They looked at each other as Elsa wrapped an arm around his open arm. Elsa smiled at her sister and she smiled back. Kristoff held her close. They turned back to Jack and nodded their approval. Jack smiled and swept Elsa off her feet and kissed her. They applauded for the newly wedded couple. The wedding immediately commenced. Manny then turned the group of friends and family (including Arendelle) immortal. They looked up at him and smiled. The group along with the kingdom went outside to celebrate.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **"Since you are precious in My sight, Since you are honored and I love you, I will give other men in your place and other peoples in exchange for your life." Isaiah 43:4.**_

" _ **I want to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. Have courage and be kind.**_ _ **When there is kindness, there is goodness. When there is goodness, there is magic." Cinderella 2015 – Ella's Mother.**_

 _" **If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever." Winnie the Pooh.**_

" _ **Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." Christopher Robin – Winnie the Pooh.**_

" _ **Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart." Pooh – Winnie the Pooh**_

" _ **A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference." Winnie the Pooh.**_

" _ **I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." Winnie the Pooh.**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen.**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen.**_


End file.
